1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly, to a fishing lure having a relay providing irregular sounds and visual signals for luring fish.
2. Description of Related Art
For countless years, fishermen have tried various devices for luring fish to a hook with the primary goal of catching the fish. Many hooks include colorful shapes and sizes of lures to attract the fish. It is commonly know that typical game fish have an inner ear enabling the fish to hear or sense sound transmitted through the water. Additionally, the fish have lateral line sensing organs which also can sense sound. It is equally well known fact that fish are attracted to specific sounds. Specifically, many fish are attracted to sounds/vibrations created by other aquatic creatures, especially those sounds attributed to creatures in distress. Naturally, most sounds created by aquatic creatures are not constant. In addition, many fish are attracted to lights, on the presumption that the light is light reflecting from the scales of another fish.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a device such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,339 to Fuentes et al. (Fuentes), U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,182 to Rodgers (Rodgers), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,492 to Watson et al. (Watson).
Fuentes discloses a sonic fishing lure having an energy source, an electrical circuit, and a sonic transducer container within chambers of a generally hollow cylindrically-shaped fishing lure. The sound output from a coil activator having a vibrating plate-type transducer is enhanced by an addition of a second vibrating plate. A fluid connection between the outer surface of the sound transducer and the body of the fishing lure further enhances and intensifies the sound output by the fishing lure. Although, Fuentes discloses a fishing lure which creates sounds for luring fish, Fuentes does not teach or suggest creating sounds at an irregular rate and volume, such as those created by aquatic creatures in distress. Additionally, the fluid connection disclosed in Fuentes suffers from the disadvantage of still requiring the sound to emanate through the outer shell of the lure, thereby deceasing the ability of the lure to efficiently transmit the sound to nearby fish.
Rodgers discloses a fishing lure having a battery connected to a timing circuit by a motion responsive switch. The timing circuit, responsive to an off-to-on transition of the motion responsive switch results in the timing of a power interval during which power is supplied over a timing circuit controlled connection from the battery to an output circuit. The timing circuit controls the timing connection. The output circuit is connected to receive power during the power interval and may supply power to a light-emitting diode, a speaker, or field effect probes. Although Rodgers discloses a fishing lure which may create sounds for luring fish, Rodgers does not teach or suggest a fishing lure creating irregular sounds for attracting fish. Rodgers merely discloses creating sounds at a steady rate and volume. In addition, Rodgers does not disclose a device for effectively transmitting the sounds through the water.
Watson discloses a fishing lure having a battery-powered oscillator circuit positioned within a water-resistant container module that is removably inserted into a selected body module that is balanced to insure proper lure action to recreate fish-attracting sounds and motions from the module. Watson does discloses a lure which creates sounds at a specified frequency. However, Watson does not teach or suggest a lure which creates sounds which are irregular. Additionally, Watson does not disclose any device for effectively transmitting and amplifying the sound to other fish.
Review of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of a fishing lure which provides a circuit which can create aural and visual signals for attracting fish at an irregular rate or volume. Additionally, there is no reference which discloses a device for effectively transmitting the created sound to the fish. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a device.
In one aspect, the present invention is a fishing lure for attracting fish located in water. The fishing lure includes a body having an outer surface, and circuitry for creating a plurality of irregular electric signals. The plurality of irregular electric signals are converted into a plurality of fish-attracting signals for attracting fish to the fishing lure. The attraction signals may be aural or visual signals.
In another aspect, the present invention is a fishing lure for attracting fish in water. The fishing lure includes a body having an outer surface. The outer surface has an indentation indented toward an interior chamber of the fishing lure. In addition, the fishing lure includes circuitry for generating a plurality of irregular electric signals. The circuitry converts the irregular electric signals into a plurality of fish-attracting signals for attracting fish to the fishing lure. The circuitry is protected from water flowing in the indentation by a single layer of water-impervious material. The circuitry is positioned within the interior chamber of the fishing lure and emits the attraction signals out through the indentation of the fishing lure.